Miracle In December
by Tetsu-29
Summary: Semuanya berawal di bulan desember dan berakhir di bulan yang sama, kisah cinta yang indah harus berakhir hanya karena ke egoisan masing masing. Hurt, sad /HUNHAN Marry christmas for you guys


Special for Christmas

Miracle in Desember

**Miracle In Desember [Special Christmas]**

**Chapter by Zhouiee_99/ Joe_999**

**Genre: Boys Love , sad | Rated: M | Length: one Shoot  
Cast : Exo Member | Recomended song: Exo – Miracle in Desember**

**NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~**

**Indonesia,2013.**

**_Summary:_**

_Semuanya berawal di bulan desember _

_dan berakhir di bulan yang sama, _

_kisah cinta yang indah harus _

_berakhir hanya karena ke egoisan masing masing._

_Hurt, sad /HUNHAN_

_Marry christmas for you guys_

_23 desember 2013, seoul_

**_SPLASS_**

Salju mulai turun dan membuat kota seoul tertutup selimut putih halus di sepanjang mata memandang, seluruh kegiatan masyarakat di seoul pun tidak terlalu padat karena salju yang menyelimuti masih tebal. Beberapa hari lagi adalah hari natal, setiap orang pun mempersiapkan hadiah untuk orang tersayang mereka, pohon pohon natal sudah di hias dengan sangat indah dan membuat pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan. Di sebagaian kalangan ini merupakan bulan yang sangat penting bagi mereka namun berbeda dengan seorang pria yang sedang menyusuri kota seoul satu ini.

Langkahnya gontai , pandangannya menatap kosong dia pun berjalan hanya mengandalkan kemana kakinya melangkah. Fustasi ? mungkin, tetapi apa yang menyebabkan pria ini keadaannya begitu buruk ? seakan walau maut menjemputnya sekarang juga itu tidak masalah, pikirannya kalut dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang ini.

Pria itu pun berjalan masuk ke sebuah rumah minimalis, ia menyalakan lampu ruangan nya. Betapa berantakannya ruangan itu jauh dari kata baik baik saja, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dia melepas matel yang melekat di tubuhnya dan syal yang dia kenakan, pria bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki kulit yang seputih susu itu hempaskan dirinya ke sebuah sofa, iris matanya berwarna drak brown itu menatap langit langit di ruangan itu seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai akhirnya mata indah itu pun menutup perlahan melupakan sejenak kenyataan pahit yang di alaminya hari ini.

**_Flashback_**

Terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercengkrama begitu mesra dan kerap kali terlihat memberikan kehangatan kepada pasangannya bergantian, saling tertawa , saling mengucapkan kalimat kalimat menyenangkan pasangannya dan kerap kali mereka saling menjahili pasangan mereka.

Mereka harap setiap hari akan seperti ini penuh dengan kehangatan dan kemesraan yang di berikan masing masing. Sungguh indah hidup mereka dan sepertinya mereka tidak mau waktu berjalan terlalu cepat.

"lu, kau sangat cantik di mataku"

Ujar seorang pria tampan sambil menidurkan dirinya di lantai dan menjadikan paha pasangannya menjadi bantal ternyamannya.

"kau selalu saja bilang seperti itu"

Pria manis itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum malu terhadap ucapan kekasihnya itu dan membiarkan jari jari tangannya mengelus halus rambut kekasihnya.

"aku serius, walau banyak wanita cantik di luar sana kecantikan mu tidak akan pernah ada yang menandingi"

"iya iya aku percaya padamu"

Pria manis itu pun mencubit gemas hidung mancung kekasihnya.

"lu aku mencintai mu"

"aku juga hun, love you"

"jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, aku tidak bisa hidup jika itu tanpa mu lu"

Pandangan pria itu seketika berubah menjadi pandangan yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran, pria yang di panggi lu atau luhan itu pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"tidak akan, kalau juga tidak melakukan hal yang aku benci hun"

Pria yang di panggil hun atau sehun itu pun bangkit dan duduk bersandar di kaki ranjang bersebelahan dengan luhan.

"kau tau lu ?"

"tidak, memangnya kenapa ?" tanya luhan sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap sehun

"aku tidak pernah mau kehilangan mu"

"kalau waktunya sudah tiba pasti kita akan berpisah hun kau egois"

"aku tidak mau tau, aku ingin di sisi mu selamanya"

Kali ini perkataan pria bernama sehun itu sedikit ada penekanan, sehun memeluk pinggang ramping luhan dan mendekap tubuh itu kedalam dekapannya menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki, salah satu tangannya pun menggenggam salah satu lengan luhan.

"kau ini, sifat mu masih sama seperti dulu ya"

Luhan pun mengelus rambut sehun dengan salah satu tangannya.

"lu, natal nanti kau minta apa ?"

Sehun meletakan dagunya di perpotongan leher luhan dan sesekali menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang membuat sehun sangat ketagihan.

"aku tidak mau apa apa, aku hanya mau kau berjanji satu hal"

"apa ?"

Luhan pun menengok ke arah sehun yang berada di belakangnya dan mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya luhan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"apa pun yang terjadi nanti aku ingin kau menyikapinya dengan bijaksana hun, kau harus tetap seperti biasa jangan membuat segalanya menjadi beban untuk mu"

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu lu ?"

"aku hanya ingin kau lebih dewasa menyikapi segalanya"

"..."

Luhan menatap cemas manik mata sehun yang berubah menjadi tidak bisa di artikan dia takut kalau sehun malah menganggapnya salah dan malah memarahinya.

"hun, sehunna?"

Ujar luhan pelan dan masih menatap sehun dengan perasaan was was.

"baiklah, apa pun untuk mu lu"

"gomawo"

Luhan pun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada sehun dan sehun pun membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya. Dengan inisiatipnya sendiri luhan mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan wajah sehun, sambil memejamkan matanya luhan pun mengecup singkat bibir tipis sehun. Sehun yang baru pertama kali merasakan ciuman yang di awali oleh luhan pun hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya pada kekasih tercintanya itu.

"lu, bolehkah ?"

Luhan pun menganggukan kepalanya dan dengan hati hati sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah luhan, ciuman lembut pun terjadi. Sehun melumat dan menghisap bergantian bibir bawah dan bibir atas luhan yang menjadi candu baginya, luhan pun membalas ciuman sehun dan meremas rambut sehun sebagai bentuk kenikmatan yang dia terima.

Sehun menekan tengkuk luhan dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"hmmmmnpp"

Lenguhan halus pun keluar dari bibir luhan ketika sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawanya, kesempatan itu pun di manfaatkan sehun untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat luhan dan mengksploitasi apa pun yang ada di dalam nya, mengajak lidah luhan untuk bermain. Kecipak saliva entah dari siapa pun terdengar nyaring di telinga keduanya, beberapa saliva pun menetes turun menuju dagu luhan. Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman, setelah di rasa mereka membutuhkan pasokan oksigen di paru paru mereka pun dengan berat hati sehun melepas ciuman mereka dan membuat benang saliva panjang dari hasil bercinta mereka.

Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya setelah di rasa sudah cukup untuk menghirup oksigen, kali ini sehun menuju leher putih mulus luhan menggigit dan menghisapnya sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan di sana.

"akhhh se ahhh hunnn"

Desahan desan indah pun terus keluar dari mulut luhan membuat sehun semakin bersemangat memberikan tanda cintanya di leher luhan, setelah seluruh leher luhan penuh tanda cinta dari sehun, sehun pun membuka perlahan pakaian luhan sehingga kini luhan naked sehun menatap kearah luhan yang sudah sangat sexy menurutnya, air liur yang membasahi dagunya, keringat yang mulai membanjiri pelipisnya dan matanya yang terlihat menggoda itu membuat sehun sudah tidak tahan.

Sehun pun merebahkan tubuh luhan ke lantai yang di lapisi oleh karpet hangat dari bulu, sehun menjamah setiap inci lekuk tubuh luhan dengan lidahnya yang telaten dan tak lupa tangannya juga ikut memberikan kenikmatan pada luhan, niple luhan tak henti di mainkan oleh jari jari telaten sehun sehingga membuat luhan mendesah kenikmatan, memejamkan matanya dan meremas rambut sehun sebagai pelampiasannya.

Entah kapan sehun melakukannya kini tubuh luhan sudah naked total dan sehun pun sama, sehun melakukan pekerjaannya dengan lembut membuat luhan semakin terbuai ke dalam permainan sehun yang amat sangat pandai membuatnya terlena.

Setelah penetrasi yang di lakukan oleh sehun, sekarang sehun pun sudah siap untuk memasukan kepunyaannya ke hole sempit luhan, dengan trik yang sangat jitu kepunyaan sehun tertanam penuh di dalam hole luhan dan luhan hanya meringis dengan benda yang kini membuat holenya terasa sangat penuh dan tidak nyaman, luhan pun mulai menggelinjang tak karuan ketika junior besar sehun dengan cepat menyentuh titik kenikmatan luhan.

"ahkkk, hunna ahhh moreeehhhh"

Sehun pun menaikan temponya lebih cepat menumbuk prostat itu berkali kali dan tangannya terus memanjakan junior luhan dengan lembut.

"hunnn ahhh fasst ahkkkk"

Sehun melakukan setiap permintaan luhan kocokan dan sodokannya semakin lama semakin cepat dan itu membuat luhan mendesah kan terus namanya dan meremas permukaan karpet itu ketika di rasa dia akan mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

"sehunnnn ahhhh, akuuu mauuu emmmmm"

"bersama baby, ouh so tight. Kau selalu nikmat"

Sehun terus menumbuk titik prostat luhan berkali kali lipat dirasa junior luhan mulai berkedut sehun pun semakin mempercepat kocokannya.

"akhhhh, i'm cummmm.. SEHUNNN"

Luhan pun mengeluarkan cairannya, dan tubuhnya melengkung ke atas merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa. Cairannya mengotori perut, tangan sehun dan karpetnya sementara sehun di detik berikutnya baru mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di hole hangat nan sempit milik luhan.

Luhan pun merasa kedua matanya sudah sangat lelah dan akan segera menutup, deru nafasnya tidak beraturan peluh pun bercucuran membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"hun aku lelah"

Ujar luhan dengan nada yang halus dan bahkan tidak terlalu terdengar.

"hm, tidurlah"

Sehun pun mencabut miliknya ketika luhan yang dikiranya sudah tertidur pulas, sehun pun membereskan kekacauan nya dan membersihkan luhan dan dirinya sebelum mengganti baju meraka dan membaringkan luhan di ranjang king sizenya.

"saranghae xi luhan" sehun mengecup kening luhan sebentar dan memberikan senyuman penuh arti sebelum ia menarik selimut tebalnya dan menyelimuti mereka berdua dan mereka sama sama menuju alam mimpi mereka masing masing.

.

.

.

**_Flashback off_**

"eung"

Lenguhan itu pun terdengar sepertinya pria tinggi itu baru memimpikan sesuatu, ia memijat pelipisnya sebentar lalu mendudukan dirinya. Dia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia meneteskan air matanya, pria itu pun menangis mengingat hal yang paling membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"kau... tega sekali kau, aku membenci mu"

Ujarnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

**_Flashback_**

_BRUK_

"akhh apa yang kau lakukan bodoh"

"kau sendiri kenapa kau melanggarnya lu KENAPA"

_PRANGGG_

Pria itu pun memecahkan bingkai poto yang ada di kamarnya.

"sudah cukup, AKU LELAH DENGAN MU HUN"

Pria manis yang bersandar di dinding kamar pria itu karena dorongan pria di depannya hanya bisa menahan tangisnya.

"KAU ! KAU BILANG LELAH ? KAU BILANG LELAH DENGAN KU LU ? APA KAU TIDAK BERPIKIR AKU JUGA LELAH KARNA MU LU AKU LELAH KAU SELALU MEMBOHONGIKU LU" pria itu pun berteriak dan meluapkan emosinya di depan pria bernama luhan itu yang sudah menatapnya dengan berlinang air mata.

"kenapa lu, kenapa kau hancurkan ?"

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain dan menggit keras bibir bawahnya supaya tangisannya tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"jawab aku lu, JAWAB AKU LU KENAPA ?"

Sehun memukul tembok di samping luhan dan membuat luhan terkejut dan ketakutan.

"ITU JUGA KARENA SALAH MU HUN, KAU TERLALU EGOIS AKU BENCI KE EGOISAN MU HUN AKU BENCI"

Luhan memberanikan dirinya menatap sehun yang sama halnya dengannya matanya sudah memerah menahan air matanya dan nafas yang sudah tidak beraturan.

"HAH ? HAHA, DASAR PEMBOHONG"

_PLAKKK_

Sebuah tamparan pun mendarat di pipi mulus luhan, luhan yang merasakan tamparan keras sehun di pipinya memegangi pipinya dan bibirnya pun kini terlihat mengeluarkan darah.

"AYO TAMPAR AKU LAGI HUN AYO"

Luhan pun menarik dan mendorong baju yang di kenakan sehun, lalu lama lama menjadi sebuah pukulan yang menyerang dada sehun.

"dengarkan aku, aku sangat kasihan pada mu lu"

Ujar sehun yang dengan sigap mencengkrap kedua tangan luhan, air mata luhan sudah tak terbendung lagi kristal bening itu pun menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"aku juga kasihan pada hun, kau begitu menjijikan"

_BUGGG_

Sehun mendorong tubuh luhan ke atas ranjang king sizenya dengan kasar, luhan merasa sehun berubah 180° dari biasanya dia takut melihat sehun yang seperti ini, bibirnya bergetar nafasnya semakin tidak beraturan.

"argggghhhhttttt, BRISIK KAU XI LUHAN, HENTIKAN SUARA TANGISAN MENJIJIKAN MU"

_PRANGGG_

Barang barang yang mudah pecah itu pun kembali beradu dengan kerasnya lantai ruangan itu dan membuat tubuh luhan sangat amat gemetar.

"baik, lebih baik kita akhiri sampai disini hun"

Sehun melirik ke arah luhan dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"apa maksudmu"

"KITA PUTUS"

_DEGG_

Kata itu pun langsung menohok sehun, dia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit di dadanya entah kenapa dia ingin sekalih membelah dadanya saat itu juga. Luhan yang melihat sehun terdiam pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dia bangkit dari ranjang itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"baik, baik jika itu yang kau mau lu. Tapi sebelum kau kembali pada nya akan ku pastikan kau merasakan apa yang hatiku rasakan kali ini lu"

Luhan pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar perkataan sehun yang begitu dingin itu, tidak lama sebuah lengan menarik lengannya dan mendorong kembali tubuh luhan ke ranjang. Dengan cepat dia mengunci pergerakan luhan. Dengan cepat sehun meraup bibir luhan, menciumnya dengan kasar. Sehun seolah di tulikan, dia tetap mencium luhan dengan ciuman yang menuntut walau luhan menolaknya mentah mentah.

Sekuat tenaga luhan berusaha melepaskan ciumannya, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri dan tangannya sekuat tenaga mendorong bahu tegap itu agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Walau memakan waktu lama dan luhan sangat kewalahan dengan tenaga sehun yang memang tak sebanding dengannya akhirnya dia pun berhasil memlepaskan diri. Luhan dengan rakusnya meraup oksigen untuk mengisi kembali paru parunya yang kosong akibat permainan kasar sehun, sedangkan sehun dia mengeram, emosinya sudah sampai ke otaknya kini dia sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya untuk menghukum luhan yang sudah menyakiti hatinya.

Sehun kembali akan mengekung tubuh luhan namun dengan segap luhan menjejak dada sehun dengan kaki kirinya, luhan pun yang melihat sehun limbung dan terjatuh di lantai langsung memanfaatkan nya dengan segera beranjak dari ranjang menutu pintu keluar ruangan itu. 'sial' batin luhan kesal seketika karena entah sejak kapan pintu itu terkunci.

"mau kemana kau ?"

Suara berat itu membuat luhan menoleh ke arahnya, sehun segera menghampiri luhan yang masih terpaku di depan pintu. Dengan segera luhan melempar benda apa pun yang ada di dekatnya ke arah sehun, sehun menghindarinya sambil terus berjalan ke arah luhan.

_GREEP_

Sehun menahan tangan luhan di udara dan mencengramnya sangat keras, membuat luhan mengerang karenanya.

"bisakah kau diam huh !"

_BUGG_

Dengan sekali dorongan sehun berhasil membuat tubuh luhan menghantam dinding dengan keras dan membuat punggu luhan terasa sangat nyeri yg menjalar.

"HENTIKAN HUN"

Luhan pun akhirnya angkat bicara, dengan nada yang bergetar dia membentak sehun dan menatapnya tajam namun sepertinya sehun sudah di butakan oleh nafsunya dan langsung mencengram dagu luhan dan membawanya mendekat lalu meraup bibir merah itu membawa mereka pada ciumana yang panas, luhan tidak tinggal diam tangannya yang bebas terus memukuli dada sehun dan menarik narik t-shirt yang di pakai sehun hingga t-shirt itu sudah tidak rapih lagi.

_PLAK_

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi sehun, sehun pun memegang bekas tamparan itu dan mengeram marah giginya gemeretak dan di detik berikutnya dia menampar luhan lebih keras sehingga luhan jatuh ke lantai. Keadaan luhan ini jauh dari kata baik baik saja atau mungkin keduanya memang sudah tidak dalam keadaan baik, dengan langkah cepat sehun menghampiri luhan dan menarik helayan rambut luhan membuat pria di bawahnya meringis dan mengeluarkan isakan tangis, sehun pun membawa luhan bangun dengan menjambak rambutnya.

"DIAM KAU BICHT, AKU BOSAN MENDENGAR TANGISAN MENJIJIKAN ITU"

BARKKK

Tanpa di duga sehun mendorong luhan kembali dan kali ini sukses membuat kepala luhan berdarah, kepalanya baru saja terbentur sudut meja. Pening dan nyeri menjalar di seluruh sayaf di otaknya, luhan memegangi kepalanya dia merasa kepalanya sangat kesakitan.

Sehun yang melihat akibat perbuatannya hanya bisa terpaku dan tiba tiba di ingatannya muncul moment moment dirinya dengan luhan, dimana ia sangat menyayangi luhan lebih dari dia menyayangi dirinya sendiri, sehun mengerang frustasi dia mengacak rambutnya kasar dan sesekali berteriak mengingatnya. Kristal bening meluncur dari kedua mata nya, hening seakan menyelimuti ruangan itu tak terdengar apapun bahkan tangisan luhan pun seakan tak terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya.

"AAARRRGGGGHTTTTTT" sehun meninju dinding di sebelahnya beberapa kali hingga tangannya terluhan, setelah beberapa lama dia pun menatap luhan dan sekilas terbayang dimana luhan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai dan percaya ternyata mengkhianatinya. Seketika sehun kembali murka dan menghampiri luhan, menciumnya kasar. Namun kali ini tak ada perlawanan dari luhan karena di rasa melawan pu akan percuma, luhan pun membalas ciuman panas itu. Ia menekan tengkuk sehun dan memberi gigitan kasar di bibir bawah sehun, luhan melampiaskan rasa yang berkecambuk dalam hatinya. Sehun pun gencar melumat dan menghisap bibir itu sampai akhirnya dia turun ke leher mulusnya dan memberikan beberapa gigitan di sana yang kentara.

.

.

.

"aahhhh, sehhhh..ahhhh hunnnn henntii…ahhh"

Terdengar suara desan desan yang memilukan, sehun menumbuk prostat luhan dengan brutal. Entah berapa lama mereka melakukan itu dan entah berapa kali mereka mengeluarkan sperma mereka. Yang terlihat kini adalah tubuh luhan yang sudah naked total dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya, rambutnya sudah terbasahi oleh keringatnya, tetesan saliva yang terlihat di dagunya, tatapan sayu dari matanya yang sudah menandakan kelelahan dan beberapa luka disana sini, tak begitu jauh dari sehun dia pun begitu akibat perlawanan luhan. Keadaan mereka sangat sangat jauh dari kata baik.

.

.

.

"lu..." pria itu pun menggumamkan sesuatu dari bibirnya.

Kini pada tanggal 25 desember 2013, seorang pria sedang menatap kearah luar jendela caffe yang sedang ramai dengan orang orang yang saling memberikan kasih sayang mereka, betapa miris hatinya ketika melihat tak sedikit dari mereka yang merayakannya dengan pasangannya sedangkan pria itu hanya bisa memperhatikan meraka saja.

Sudah lewat beberapa minggu dari kejadian itu, hatinya sakit ketika memori tentang kejadian fatal itu terlintas di benaknya, sungguh dia sangat menyesal akan perbuatannya. Dia menyesal karena sudah terlalu egois dan menuruti nafsunya dia ingin memutar kembali waktu dimana dia bisa bersama dengan kekasihnya itu menyalurkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang mereka dan menikmati natal seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya.

Namun itu semua sepertinya hanya tinggal kenangan saja, dia tidak akan pernah mengalami masa masa indah itu lagi. Pria itu pun beranjak dari caffe itu.

_CKLEKKK_

_BUGGG_

"aw" pria yang tidak di sengaja di tabrak sehun pun terjatuh ke lantai dan sedikit meringis.

"mian, apa kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"ah, ne tidak apa apa"

Sehun pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu pria itu berdiri.

"ah, gomawo"

Mereka pun saling menatap satu sama lain, sehun sangat kagum pada pria itu walau baru pertama kali bertemu dia sangat manis, wajahnya juga sangat menggemaskan apalagi ketika dia memberikan senyum terbaiknya sehun jatuh pada pandangan pertama karena pria di hadapannya.

"hai, kau tidak apa apa ?"

Pria manis itu pun mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan sehun karena dirasa pria itu menatapnya terlalu lama.

"ah iya tidak apa"

Sehun pun terbangun dari kekagumannya dan tersenyum pada pria itu.

_"Baekhyun ayo, nanti kita terlambat!" _tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari sebrang sana, baekhyun apa nama pria ini adalah baekhyun ? ah, nama yang indah.

"huh, Iya baik." Ujarnya seraya menatap seseorang di sebrang sana "padahal aku belum membeli apa yang ku mau" gumamnya "mian ne" pria itu pun membungkuk dan memberikan senyumnya sebelum dia berlari menyusul seseorang yang sudah meninggalkannya berjalan mendahului pria manis itu.

"hah, pria yang manis"

Ujar sehun, sembari melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun ketika akan melangkah matanya menangkap sesuatu di bawah sana yang jatuh tergeletak, dia pun mengambilnya dan memperhatikan benda yang terjatuh itu.

"ini kan ?"

Sehun pun tersenyum dan dengan perasaan yang senang dia kembali menyusuri kota seoul yang indah hari ini, dia sudah bertekad untuk mencari namja itu dan kalau jodoh mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi tapi entahlah kapan itu akan terjadi yang jelas sehun senang kali ini. Keajaiban di bulan desember sangatlah indah di balik masalah pasti akan ada sesuatu hikmah yang bisa di ambil jadi jangan membuat masalah itu mejadi beban tapi melainkan jadikan masalah tersebut sebagai koreksi di lain waktu. Marry christmas semuanya.

END


End file.
